


Ardour

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Minor End-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gently, he pulls his hand free and brings it to Sorey’s cheek, brushing his thumb over sun-kissed skin as he tries to slow the torrent of thoughts rushing through him. It feels like a dream, a dream he’s woken up from too many times already, and he doesn’t know if he could survive it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardour

It isn’t until Sorey’s bare hand brushes over his cheek with a look of concern that Mikleo realises he’s crying. To him, water is natural; a feeling that fills his entire body to his very core, but even so, the fact that he was so oblivious to the small droplets leaving a trail down his face takes him by surprise. His breath hitches as his hand jerks upward, the movement almost awkward as he grasps Sorey’s hand in his own and brings it down.

A gentle squeeze brings Mikleo back to himself, and he realises he’s been staring. Gently, he pulls his hand free and brings it to Sorey’s cheek, brushing his thumb over sun-kissed skin as he tries to slow the torrent of thoughts rushing through him. It feels like a dream, a dream he’s woken up from too many times already, and he doesn’t know if he could survive it again. Even through his gloves, he can feel the _warmth_ he hasn’t experienced in more years than he cares to remember, and its grounding.

“Mikleo.”

Before he can think, the distance between them has disappeared and his mouth meets Sorey’s, their lips ghosting over one another with timid hesitation. It only takes a second for the feeling to break, and the pressure increases as Mikleo’s palm slides up the tanned jawline and his fingers disappear into the roots of Sorey’s hair. He feels Sorey’s hand trail along his waist, disappearing under the tails of his tabard to rest at the small of his back before tugging him closer.

Their chests bump together, but it still feels like a chasm is keeping them apart, and they can’t pull each other close enough. Teeth scrape over his bottom lip, and Mikleo gasps. His senses are suddenly overwhelmed by the aroma of damp earth and old books; of herbs in the sun-soaked fields of Elysia and just a hint of something sweet _._ He never knew it was possible to miss something as simple as a smell, but as Mikleo inhales again, it feels like the first true breath of fresh air he’s had in centuries.

Lips crash together again, and Mikleo doesn’t know who met who first, just that he doesn’t want it to end. His fingers curl, tangling in chocolate brown hair as his other arm wraps around Sorey’s torso, gripping the back of his shirt as if it’s the only thing keeping them both grounded. His head feels light and airy, his thoughts a muddled mess of half-ideas he can’t begin to care for, because all that matters is _Sorey_.

When they finally part, they’re both panting, chests heaving from the effort of catching the breath they lost in each other. Mikleo can barely keep his eyes open, the stunning shade of violet half-hidden under pale eyelids as he tries to pull himself out of his daze. Tanned fingers work their way through hair he doesn’t remember coming down, brushing the cascade of snowy-white back as butterfly kisses are trailed up and down his cheeks.

“Sorey--” he gasps, but it’s all he’s able to get out before his voice is cut off, lost against lips desperately trying to blend with his, as if sharing enough of them might make up for all the time they lost. He’s all too willing to give it back, pressing forward until they both tip backward, and a dull thud sounds Sorey’s back hitting the ruin floor.

Panic swells in Mikleo’s chest as he pulls away, expecting an expression twisted in pain, but he’s only blinded by a smile and sparkling emerald eyes. Everything suddenly feels brighter, and it takes a moment to register just how _dull_ the world felt without something so beautiful in it.

“Sorey.” The tightness fades, and a light, airy feeling rises from within as he leans into the hand cradling his face and covers it with one of his own. As his mouth curves, his fingers slide into the spaces between Sorey’s with ease. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this at all. I just wondered what the reunion would be like if they had a previously established relationship. Or if just coming back together was enough to make all those feelings bubble over. I don't know. But I could definitely see a few tears of relief - not like full out sobs or anything - falling out of dear Mikleo once Sorey pulled him up. There's just so much relief and joy in a situation like that, you know?
> 
> But I'm just... going to sit over here in my shipping corner and wonder what's come over me. These two keep begging me to be written, and I still feel like I don't quite do them justice. Ah, well. I was actually a little proud of this one.
> 
> Edit: Typos fixed. I think. Maybe. I hope. It's almost 3am, don't judge me...


End file.
